houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brent Barry
Brent Robert Barry (b. December 31, 1971) is a shooting guard with the Houston Rockets. Barry was selected out of Oregon State University by the Denver Nuggets with the 15th overall pick in the 1995 NBA Draft, but was traded shortly after to the Los Angeles Clippers. Barry, born in Hempstead (village), New York, New York, is the son of Basketball Rick Barry, and is arguably the best player of the four basketball-playing Barry sons, the others being Scooter, Jon and Drew. His stepmother, Lynn Barry, was also a distinguished basketball player in college. Brent, the second youngest, played his high school basketball at athletic powerhouse De La Salle High School (Concord, California) in Concord, California before receiving a basketball scholarship to play at Oregon State University. Barry earned a Bachelor of Arts degree in sociology while in college. He has played professionally for the Los Angeles Clippers, Miami Heat, Chicago Bulls, Seattle SuperSonics and San Antonio Spurs and won two NBA Championships with the Spurs, in 2005 and 2007. He also won the 1996 NBA Slam Dunk Contest. He is known by his nickname "Bones". Latest News *Barry gives two tickets to Rockets fans Billy and B.J. Gilbert as consolation after the father and son were refused an autograph by teammate Tracy McGrady. "http://sports.espn.go.com/espnmag/story?id=3707617", ESPN.com, Brent Barry with Ric Bucher. November 17, 2008. __TOC__ =NBA Career= Barry was selected by the Denver Nuggets in the first round (15th pick) of the 1995 NBA Draft. Brent Barry is generally considered a good passer, and has had three seasons where he averaged more than 5 assists per game. Barry is also a strong three-point shooter; he currently ranks 10th all-time in career three-point field goals made and has shot 40% from behind the arc for his career. These two strengths, combined with Barry's 6 ft 7 in frame, allows him to play a variety of positions, including point guard, shooting guard, and small forward; because he is taller than most point guards, he is often considered a point forward when he is running the offense. He was on the San Antonio Spurs Championship Squads of 2005, and 2007. He won the Slam Dunk Contest in the NBA All-Star Weekend in 1996 with a Julius Erving-inspired slam dunk in which he took off from the free throw line to sail in and dunk one-handed. Clippers 1995-1998 After being drafted by the Denver Nuggets, Barry was traded immediately to the Los Angeles Clippers. In his rookie season, Brent made 123 3 pointers, which broke the current rookie record. There Brent would average 10.4 ppg and 38% 3pt Field goal in 179 games. In his second season he and the Clippers attempted a playoff run where Brent would average 11.7 ppg, his highest in the postseason. The Clippers only went 3 games in the postseason while Barry was there.. Coming off of injury Brent did not see very much playing time in the first 2 rounds of the 2008 NBA Playoffs. Brent would shine against the Lakers in the Western Conference finals, however, getting 23 points in Game 4, with a controversial no-call foul with 2 seconds on the clock. The Spurs would lose the series in 5 games, however. San Antonio has provided Brent with the most playoff experience (71 games) of his career. He totalled 356 3-point shots made, and 1,888 points. Houston Rockets Barry opted out of his contract and became a free agent on July 1, 2008. On July 10, Barry signed a 2-year contract with the Houston Rockets, third member of the family to join the franchise. Financial terms were not released. External links *http://sports.espn.go.com/nba/players/profile?statsId=3017 at ESPN.com *http://sportsillustrated.cnn.com/basketball/nba/players/3017/ at SI.com Sources Category:Houston Rockets 2008 players Category:Houston Rockets players